Sonic 666
by Cool 'Snowman' Joe
Summary: Inspired by "Sonic EXE". My second creepypasta. Spread the word about creepypastas and tell some to your friends! Read, review and please enjoy the story! :D Rated T for content.


My name is Joey and I am a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, not only the character, but the original game for Sega Genesis. I sold my Sega Genesis for $120 on Amazon, but I kept the original cartridge game for memories. My best friend, Hex, came over to my house and gave me a weird disk with the words in permanent marker, "Sonic 666". I don't know why the devil's iconic number was on there, but when I asked him he said to me sacredly, "Don't play this game. You can store it, but don't play or sell it." He then left my house without saying good-bye, which I can understand by his current state, I mean, he looked like a guy who was about to go to a mental hospital. I decided that his warning was a joke and that it was a hacked sonic game to make it a 2-D horror game instead of a platformer. I popped the disk into my HP laptop and the first thing I hear is Sonic's voice on a black screen saying, "You should've listened." I scratched my head at this. Never in my life have I heard something so weird and creepy, except for Mephiles when you first see him in Shadow's story in Sonic 06. The title screen came up with the words on the disk, "Sonic 666". Sonic and Silver came out of the emblem with Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Cream the Rabbit with Cheese, each with their innocent smiles. I was weirded out by the fact that you were able to select characters, but Sonic and Silver were locked at the start. Cream was the most broken character in Sonic Advance 2, so I chose her first. The first zone was "Eerie, Act 1". When the stage came up, Cream looked unnerved because Cheese the Chao was missing, no music played and there were no obstacles. As I made her go right through the barren stage, her face grew more and more scared because Cheese wasn't with her. When I got to the end of the stage, Cream fell on her knees, crying hopelessly for her lost chao. I started to feel her pain, but Cheese showed up in a few seconds. At first, Cream was overjoyed, but then she got real scared. Cheese's eyes were pitch black and void of all life and had a mouth full of sharp teeth. From my knowledge about chao, they don't even use their mouths except to eat fruit or smile. Cheese licked his mouth before rushing at the screen toward Cream at darting speeds, the screen cutting black before Cream let out an agonizing scream of pain and agony. Cheese killing Cream?! Unthinkable! I was kicked back to the character select screen and I chose Sally next. This time, the title was "Royal Fright, act 2". As I moved Sally through another barren stage, a picture of a plain Sonic flashed on the screen Slender-Man style, growing more demonic as it flashed each time. After each flash, blood appeared on the ground as well, causing Sally to rub her arms and slow down to a walk of terror. She heard a voice behind her saying, "How about a dance, princess?" She turned around to see Sonic with the same characteristics as Cheese did, except this time, a short bit of Sonic getting ready to bite Sally was shown before cutting back to the select screen. My heart was racing, but I pushed on, choosing Amy with the stage "Love Hurts, Act 3". That's when it hit me; the character being killed by their most loved one counts as completing the stage! What kind of sick twisted joke is this?! I moved Amy through the zone with the Sonic pictures flashing again, but broken comical hearts of Sonic and Amy were scattered on the floor instead of blood. As Amy moved toward the end of the stage, her eyes were tearing up, almost like she wanted to cry. At the end of Amy's stage, Sonic was seen tearing the hearts apart before appearing right in front of Amy. She pulled out her hammer, but the demon Sonic grabbed her wrist with little effort whispering in her ear, "You wouldn't try to hurt a loved one, would you now?" Amy started to cry and I wanted to cry as well, but I'm 18 years old! I'm done crying unless I'm at a funeral! After Amy started crying, Sonic shot his hand through her stomach, spilling blood everywhere, pulling out her heart and showing it to Amy. He whispered one last time to her, "You were a nuisance back then, but now you're the way I like you: dead quiet." "Dead" quiet; that joke didn't faze me the slightest bit. None of this was funny to me at all! All I had left was Blaze, one of my most favorite characters in the series for her fire powers. Her stage was "Burning Regret, Act 4". I hated to do it, but I pushed on with the game. The screen would flash a greenish-blue every now and then, causing demonic ruins and relics to pop out of the ground to reenact Crisis City, only without the fire. Blaze told me keep going and that it was her fate to die this way. I was reluctant, but kept on moving. Was Blaze breaking the fourth wall; I don't know. At the end, Silver had his back facing her, with Blaze walking up to him. Before she could put her hand on his shoulder, Silver turned around with demonic eyes, sharp teeth and a black glow in his gloves instead of greenish-blue. He picked Blaze up with his phsyco-kinesis and put his hand around her throat, whispering like Sonic did to Amy, "You're weak against one with my power. Your fate will be sealed by my hand." Silver then created a psychic energy knife and stabbed it through Blaze's heart, causing my eyes to tear up. He then dropped Blaze's dead body on the ground and gathered Cheese and Sonic right in front of the screen, staring at me. They looked so lifelike, that I threw my computer on the ground, fearing that they would come out of the screen. They all had demonic smiles on them, saying to me, "Let's give this another go, shall we, Joey?" Ever since then, I've been playing this disk as we speak, cursing my life every minute I sat through this visual torture…


End file.
